A Sketchy Summer/Script
Part 1: A Distracted Duo Before Battle *'Anna': Ugh... It was useless... I'm a failure... A total and abject failure! *'Sharena': Commander Anna?! Was that you shouting in here? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost! *'Alfonse': That Sounds of the Ocean tome... I don't think anybody is buying it. And I mean that quite literally. *'Anna': "Relax to the sounds of crashing waves..." What a joke! I'm a joke! My whole life has been a joke! No... No, that's not true! I'm not a failure—I'm a saleswoman! And a true saleswoman always bounces back! I just need a new plan... And I've got it! There's a light at the end of this tunnel! *'Sharena': (I'm glad she's capable of helping herself, but even I've never seen the commander this manic...) What's your new idea, Commander? Can I help? *'Anna': We're going to draw them! We'll capture the allure of summering Heroes with quill and parchment! There's no way something like that won't sell. It's so...so... Artisanal! *'Sharena': But won't the other Anna charge a fee for using their likenesses? *'Anna': We'll keep costs down by doing the work ourselves. We'll save money in the long run! I'm talking pure profit! You bring the quills, parchment, and your can-do attitude, and I'll go learn how to draw! Scene transition *'Camilla': I just love how easy it is to move around in this. Maybe I'll incorporate it into my armor somehow. *'Linde': It is easy to move in, but doesn't it seem like we could be better dressed for battle? *'Camilla': Linde, I'm surprised! Your usual outfit isn't exactly...modest... *'Linde': That outfit is very special to me, Camilla. It's entirely different from wearing this! After Battle *'Linde': I just can't get used to fighting in this. *'Camilla': Sweet child. It's clear to me you're struggling. Come, let the two of us retreat for now. Part 2: A Playful Pair Before Battle *'Tiki': Wow, look at the ocean! It's so big! Big enough for all my friends to play in, all at the same time! *'Takumi': It sure is. Blue waters, blue skies... A perfect day. I hope we can be freed from this annoying contract soon. I came here to go swimming, after all. After Battle *'Tiki': We have to fall back and regroup with the others! Oh, but... Where did we say we'll meet up again? *'Takumi': Oh, what am I going to do with you... Come on, follow me. *'Tiki': Thanks, Tak-Tak! Part 3: A Little Drawn Out Before Battle *'Camilla': This is our final battle. Once it's over, we'll be freed from the contract. *'Linde': I'll just have to do my best despite being without my usual outfit. *'Tiki': And when we're done, we all get to finally play in the ocean! Right? *'Takumi': That's exactly right, Tiki. I am not leaving before a nice, long swim! Now, let's move out! After Battle *'Linde': Your strength has been demonstrated. Thank you! I'd be glad to help you the next time we meet. Although, my battle effectiveness may vary depending on my attire... Scene transition *'Anna': OK, everyone, it's time to see your hard work! Where are those drawings? *'Sharena': Oh, me first! Take a look! Pretty good, right? *'Anna': I like your spirit, Sharena! Now let's take...a...look... Are you serious? This is a joke, right? A child could scribble better! And did you give the sun a smiley face?! *'Sharena': Hey, hurtful! And I happen to think my sun is very cute! Anyway, it's not like your drawing is any better. *'Anna': Hey, I'm the big-idea person. I've got business sense, not artistic sense! OK, Alfonse, you're up. Let's see it. *'Alfonse': Oh, I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you... I hardly had time to finish the cross-hatching. *'Sharena': Let Sharena: Art Critic be the judge of that. Whoa! Alfonse, this is good! I should have known you'd be great at this, too. But... It's sort of... How can I put this... *'Anna': It's boring! There's absolutely nothing alluring about this drawing! *'Sharena': Well, I wouldn't put it so bluntly, but... She's right. Sorry, Alfonse. *'Alfonse': Well, I told you not to get your hopes up. *'Anna': This is bad, guys... Really bad. I'm starting to see a real pattern here with us. Wait! I almost forgot about our savior! Show us what you've got, Kiran! *'Sharena': Oh, of course! You're probably a master artist back in your home world, right, Summoner? *'Anna': A skilled summoner and a skilled artist! We really hit the jackpot with you! Oh, my hopes are up so high right now... Show me what you've got! *'Alfonse': Even if it's a great drawing, that will leave us with exactly one drawing to sell... *'Anna': We'll reproduce it as many times as we need! We have a whole army of Heroes working for us! So, quit stalling and show us already! *gasp* This... This is... Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts